Battle of Helms Deep
by final-fantasy-20
Summary: A story about a brother and a sister's pov, during the battle of helms deep. One of them has to be in the battle, and they don't like the thought of that. See if they survive the battle. Complete! VERY OLD STORY!
1. You Have To

as you can tell by the title this is a story taking place right before the helms deep battle 

I don't own the Lord of the rings, but the characters of Grommet, Azuma and Kisra are mine 

(Going to the battle of Helms Deep)

"Here," said a gruff voice of Grommet, one of the solders in charge of getting all the younger boys ready for the battle that was coming up. He handed the large metal helmet to the small hands of the little boy standing in front of him.

With tears in his eyes the little boy took the helmet. "But, I don't want to fight," the boy wailed. The boy was just a little thing, but the king had said to gather every able boys and men.

"You have to, now do what the king tells you to," Grommet responded, no emotion in his voice. But on the inside the man was screaming, _These are babies, just look at this boy, he can't be any older then eight years' old_. Grommet was all the time thinking things like this.

And it was true, there were all sorts of young boys being fitted for battle, some even as young as five. Their moms were pulling hairs out of their heads in agony, as their young sons were being pulled away by the older solders.

"Can I fight too," asked a young girl standing next to the small boy? The girl was holding his hand. They looked a lot alike.

"No," said Grommet. _Girls have no place in battle._

"But why, I'm the same age as Azuma," she said pointing to the boy. The boy looked at her is admiration showing in his eyes. _I really want to fight!_

"Girls don't fight," said an old blind woman, who had over heard the girl talking, "it has always been this way, for as long as I can remember." The old women looked very wise, so she must of knew what she was talking about.

Looking at the old lady, then back at Grommet, the girl bit her lip in anger, "but that is not fair, I should be able to help my brother. He is my twin, and twins are supposed to stay together. We have to be together." _I don't want him to fight alone¼ I got to be there_

"Oh, Kisra, I'll be back, don't worry so much," Azuma says this fully knowing that he may not come back at all, and if he did he could be really hurt, but he did not want to scare Kisra.

Azuma was so scared, he always was the scared one, Kisra was the brave one. _If only our rolls had been switched, then I could stay and she could go,_ he thought to himself. He quickly kicked himself mentally for thinking those thoughts, he really did not want that to happen because then Kisra could die, but he might die too.

"You can't say that for sure, Azuma, I'm not stupid you know," for some reason Kisra felt really mad at Azuma, but maybe she was just scared for him. _How dare he lie to me, I'm not somebody he can fool,_ she thought.

"Come," Grommet called to Azuma, it was time for him to go line up with the rest of the boys. _Hopefully his death will be quick and painless, _Grommet thought sadly 

"No, wait, please, can't I have a little bit more time to be alone with my sister. I want to say goodbye," Azuma said, pleading with all his might, that he could be with her a little longer?

"Fine but don't take long," Grommet told Azuma, as he went to go help the other solders get the boys ready. _This might be your last time seeing each other, savor this time, I'm giving you.._

That's the end of this chapter, hope you liked it. 


	2. Time Alone

Here's the start of the next chapter 

(Chapter 2: Time Alone)

The two kids wondered off down one of the dark passages in the fort, where all the people were hiding out. They found damp, dark empty room.

"Kisra," began Azuma.

"No, don't say it." Kisra knew what Azuma would say, and he always says it.

"What," _What is she talking about_, he thought.

"You always say that everything will be all right, and I don't think it will be this time."

"Well. ," Azuma said trying to think up something to say to make Kisra feel better.

"It's not, you know that, people are going to die, little boys are going to die, you might . . .

might . . . ," Kisra could not finish her words, they were just to horrible to say, she fell down crumpled in a fit of tears.

"Oh, shh, there, there," Azuma said trying to comfort his only sister, _why is this happing, why could it not have been different, why do we have to be split apart like this. Were all each other has,_ he cried to himself.

"I wish mommy and daddy were here, they would be able to stop you," sniffled Kisra as she raised up on her feet again. "Why did the orcs have to kill them, how did we survive?" Not long ago Kisra and Azuma's village had been ransacked by a bunch of wild and vile orcs. Kisra and her brother had hid in the wine cellar that their parent had thrown them in, at the last minute. The only reason they had survived was because of the strong sent of the wine had disguise their human smells.

"I wish they were here too, but I don't think they could have stopped me from being dragged into this battle," Azuma knew this because of all the other parents had tried just that for their sons, and it had not worked.

"You're probably right," said Kisra. _But there is something I can do_, Kisra had an Idea,

she just hoped it would work.

That's all for this chapter, I hoped you liked it, sorry it is so short. 


	3. The Plan

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. 

(Chapter 3: The Plan)

"Can I see your helmet," Kisra asked her brother her arms outstretched?

"Um, Um, why," Azuma asked?

"I just want to see how heavy it is," Kisra answered back, her voice trembling at the thought of what she was about to do. _I can't do this¼I have to_.

"Okay, I guess, but be careful, it is very heavy," Azuma gave the helmet over to his sister, he could see she was trembling really badly, _she must be very worried for me_, he thought.

Surprised at the heavy weight of the helmet she was holding, Kisra had second thoughts, but the she told herself to just do it, it was for her brother after all.

"Azuma, you know I love you, right." Kisra looked down in sorrow.

"Yes, of course I do, why would you ask something like that," confusion showing in his eyes Azuma jumped as Kisra swung the helmet at his head. _What was Kisra trying to pull. _

"Sis, stop that, it's not funny, you could have really hurt me," panting Azuma dropped to his knees, thinking that it was all over, that his sister had just been joking with him to lighten the mood. _Oh, but it did anything but lighten the mood, what was she thinking, _Thought Azuma.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Azuma," cried Kisra.

Looking up Azuma, saw his sister standing over him, the helmet raised up above his head. "What, are you doing," he screamed as the helmet hit home.

"I just did it for you, I wanted to save you, this was the only way I knew how," Kisra bent down to kiss you brother goodbye, relived that he was still breathing she stood up and took the knife that she had found a while ago and cut all her hair off. Now she really did look like her brother.

"I really do love you, that's why I willing to take your place," dragging her brother to a dark corner where nobody would see him, Kisra took a final look at Azuma the left to go meet up with the rest of the soldiers.

(Well, that's the end of this chapter hope you liked it)


	4. I'm Ready

Chapter 4: I'm ready)

Kisra slowly walked up to all the other boys that were getting ready to go out to the battle.

"About time you got here, what took you so long, boy," screeched the gruff voice of the solider Grommet.

"Oh," taking a deep breath Kisra lowered her voice, "I mean, I was just telling my sister goodbye."

Looking down Kisra hopped Grommet would not bust her, and ask where her brother was.

"Well, get ready, grab a sword," looking at the girl that was standing in front of him trembling like a leaf, he scratched his head in confusion, "didn't he have blue eyes a minute ago," he thought to himself. Shaking his head, he walked away.

_Why was he starring at me so hard_, Kisra thought to herself, worrying that he noticed her green eyes, the only thing about her that was different from Azuma, well except the thing that were normally different between boys and girls, but nobody could tell, because they were still little kids who have not developed yet?

"Hey, get moving, you heard the man, got a sword. Here you can have this one, it's light, but it's very sharp. Be careful with it," a nice older boy smiled at Kisra and handed her a bright shiny sword, she struggled with the weight, but it did not take her long to get the hang of it.

"Thank you," Kisra smiled back, shyly she glanced up at the boy. _Wow, he does not look scared at all, well I guess that's because he is a real boy . . . oh what am I thinking, I'm brave, you don't have to be a boy to be brave. I can do it, I'm going to go out there, and give it my all,_ she thought to herself.

The boy caught her looking at him, and gave her a quick nod before he turned around the corner and followed the rest of the men and the boys out to the battle field.

"For Azuma," she whispered.

"I'm ready," and with that last word, Kisra took a final look back to the room where her brother was laying, then slowly walked out the big stone doors.

(That's the end of this chapter, I hope you liked it, please review.)


	5. Realising

(Here's the next chapter)

(Chapter 5:Relising)

"Oh, what happened, why do I have such a headache," Azuma said, as he started to groggily wake up, still not knowing what had happened, he looked around for his sister?

"Kisra, where are you?" For the first time since waking up, Azuma noticed a pile of hair

laying on the ground, he scooted over to it and picked it up, wondering where it had came from.

"Oh no, no, no, no don't tell me, oh Kisra you didn't," he recognized the hair he was

holding, it was the same color as his bright red curly mop on his head that he hated so much, only this hair was long, and he loved it and thought it beautiful, when it was on his only sister's head.

He at once knew what had happened, as soon as he saw that his helmet was gone, he

remembered a crying Kisra as she swung the helmet at his head. He remembered everything now, he could faintly hear her voice saying as he blacked out, "_I just did it for you, I wanted to save you, this was the only way I knew how_," now he understood, she thought that by going to the battle for him, that she could save him.

Standing up Azuma started to head towards to the door, but a overwhelming dizziness came over him and he passed out again. But just before passing out he managed to think a final thought. _Please keep her safe_.

"Oh, dear, oh dear, what was I thinking, ahh," Kisra quickly ducked as a smaller orc came

flying at her. She plunged her long sword in the orc's bulging middle, before he could try to grab her and do to her what she had seen the orcs do to the other humans and the elves that had shown up at the last minute.

Dogging and stabbing, the girl evaded a few more orcs bent on putting a end to her life.

Kisra was starting to feel the stress of battle and her arm hurt where a very vicious looking orc stabbed her. Luckily the stab wound was not very deep, because Kisra had leaped out of the way before the orc could of pushed his weapon in any farther, a passing elf , with long beautiful blond hair, sent the orc flying with a embedded arrow in his torso.

As she was fighting, a undersized orc, Kisra noticed a very important elf fighting with all his might, he had long blonde hair, he was a very lovely looking elf. The elf stabbed and kicked the orcs that were surrounding him, with ease.

"Fall back. Fall back," the voice of the man that would be the king of Gondor shouted. The man whose name was Aragorn shouted to the leader of the elves, the one that Kisra had noticed, "Hailder, fall back."

Hailder nodded, when suddenly . . .

"Oh, no," shouted Kisra.

...he was stabbed in the back by a passing orc. Hailder continued to fight trying to fall back¼

_He'll be okay. It's just one stab_. "Oh," As she killed the orc, she had been battling with, Kisra saw Aragorn as he started to run toward Hailder, but he did not make it in time, before Hailder was stabbed a second time, you could see the horror and pain in Hailder's eyes as he slowly fell to his knees, but not before killing one more foe. He looked at his chest as if in surprise that he could be dying. He was not meant to die, he was going to live forever. He may have been old in they eyes of men, but to the eyes of elves he was still a young man.

When Aragorn got there he killed the orcs that were around Hailder, and looking down at his old friend, Aragorn slowly bent down and gently touched Hailder's chest, saying goodbye for the last time.

"Fall back," Aragorn got up and continued to yell. "Fall back. It looked like the men and elves that were fighting on Helms Deep were doomed.

Just then a white horse could be seen on the top of the hill, it was Gandolf, closely following Gandolf were the men that the king had banished, when he was not himself.

Gandolf and his men quickly wiped out the rest of the rampaging orcs, saving a lot of men's life's that day, not to mention a little girl, who should not have been there.

_It's over, can it truly be over, _Kisra thought as she looked around her at the battle field.

Then the words of Gandolf were spoken, "The battle for Helms deep was won, but the battle for Middle Earth has just begun." _What¼it's not over, _of course Kisra knew nothing of the one ring, and the bigger battle that was going on. Walking through the waste of battle Kisra had to force herself not to throw up at the site of all the mangled bodies. _I've got to go see my brother.. _as she walked back up the stairs to the doors of Helms Deep.

(That's all for this chapter, hope you liked it.)


	6. Is she alive

Once inside the fort Kisra, felt very faint, and almost fell over, she would have, if not for a passing elf, seeing her getting ready to fall. He leaped to her side and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Are you okay," came the kind voice. Kisra tried to get a look at the mans face, but her vision was to blurred. She was very tired, and in a lot of pain.

Kisra could hear voices around her, _the elf must of called someone to help me. _Faintly she heard, "Gimli, I'm going to take him to be treated, if Aragorn asks for me tell him I'm with the injured."

Kisra had the feeling that she was being carried.

* * *

Waking up from his painful sleep, Azuma rubbed his head trying to think of how he got where he was. Looking in his hands he noticed the red hair. All at once it all came back to him.

Standing up Azuma made his way out of the dark room he was in. He noticed that the fort was bustling with activity, and there seemed to be a lot of injured people around. Azuma figured the battle was over.

Grabbing the sleeve of a passing man, Azuma, pleaded to be told news of the battle. "what's the outcome? Tell me did we win?"

The man looked at Azuma with pity, looking at the state of Azuma. "Ah, no worries, boy. It is done. And we did win, although we lost a many a good men. But were you not out there fighting?"

Azuma was happy to hear that the battle was won, but he paled at the mans words, _what's become of Kisra_? He thought. Trying to think up an excuse as to why he did not fight, he thought he'd do what his sister did. "Umm, I am a girl, but that's okay, people always think I'm a boy. Maybe when I get older I'll look more like the girl that I am."

"Oh, well sorry all the same." He patted Azuma on the head before heading off.

Walking around Azuma noticed a pale haired elf caring a poor little injured boy, he wondered if the boy was alive. As he got closer to them he noticed the boy's face, it was not a boy, it was Kisra. _Oh thank Merlin, she's alive!_

"Wait," the elf turned from Azuma and started to take Kisra another way.

Hearing the little voice of a child call to him, the elf turned. Seeing Azuma, panting behind him, he asked. "what's the matter?"

"that's my sis..my brother. Is he alive?" Azuma caught himself just in time, he did not want to get Kisra in trouble.


	7. In the Med center

The elf looked at the girl in his arms, then back to the worried Azuma. He smiled a beautiful smile at Azuma, "don't worry young lad. Your brother should be just fine."

"Oh, what a relief," Azuma said looking at Kisra. He couldn't help but wonder, had he been the one in the battle, would it of turned out the same way, or would he have perished.

"Are you hurt," the elf asked, thinking he'd been in the battle as well.

"No. Well my head does hurt a little, but I'm fine," Azuma said. He was not lying; his head did hurt, from when Kisra hit him with his helmet.

"Okay, let's take your brother to get looked at. And someone can look at your head," the elf said noticing the bruising on Azuma's head, "it looks like there's some bruising."

The elf lead Azuma to the med center, while still carrying Kisra.

"Hello, Elena, how's things going here," the elf asked the female elf in charge of the injured.

"Oh, hello Legolas! Dear, things are a mess," Elena said, while mending a young man's severed arm. Elena looked as tired she felt, and she looked pretty beat. She'd been tending to things for a very long time, ever since the battle started.

"I'm sorry to hear that Elena. Will that young man be okay," Legolas asked?

"Oh, sure," Elena said, giving the man a pat on the back, which nearly toppled him over, "He's better then ever, just without one of his arms." Elena's pale blue eyes clouded as she looked around the room at other patents. "Some of them won't be okay," she whispered to Legolas.

Azuma shivered when he heard Elena's sad words. He looked at Kisra to make sure she was still breathing. She was, thank goodness.

"What about this little one," Legolas asked laying Kisra on a empty cot, next to Elena.

Elena looked at Kisra, the back at Legolas, "was this young one in the battle," she asked with a look of disbelieve on her face.

"I'm afraid so, Elena. He and his brother were about the only young ones to survive the battle," Legolas looked at Azuma when he said this, still thinking he'd been in the battle.

"Goodness, but there not more then babes," Elena said, while lifting Kisra's eyelid and shining a light in her eyes. Kisra eyes fluttered when the light hit them.

"Ay, Elena, but it was the kings orders," Legolas said, bending down to Azuma, "and this one was hit over the head," Legolas put his finger gently on Azuma's forehead, making him jump in pain.

"Sorry," Legolas told Azuma. Looking a Elena, Legolas stood up. "Do you have something for his pain and bruising?"

Elena nodded, leaving Kisra's side, to open a drawer. She reached inside and took a pinch of shredded green leafs. "Eat this, young lad."

Azuma took the leaf from Elena and ate it as fast as he could, gagging at the bitter taste.

Elena laughed, "it may taste awful, but it's the best cure for any minor injury."

"Good," Azuma said. He looked at Kisra, "what about," he started to say.

"Oh, your brother," Elena said, "He'll be fine." Elena looked Kisra over. "It looked like there's a gash on his arm, but I can mend that in no time."

"But why won't s….he wake up," Azuma asked, his eyes still on Kisra.

"Oh, I think he's just over tired. As soon as I mend his wounds, I think he'll wake up."

Azuma smiled happy to hear what Elena was saying. His sister was going to be okay.

Elena took Kisra's helmet off, then she started to unbutton her shirt, "Now let's get this shirt off of him so I can heal his wounds."

"What!" Azuma shouted when he heard Elena.

A/N Sorry this update took so long. I have to use the library's computer to upload my chapters. I hope you all liked this chapter.


	8. Adopted

Legolas and Elena looked at Azuma in surprise. The boy was sweating rather badly and he was shaking.

Stopping what she was doing Elena went to Azuma's side, "I'm not going to hurt him. But before I can help him, I have to take his shirt off." She smiled sympathetically, patting Azuma on the head.

"But, but, but," was all that Azuma could say. He was so scared. _What's going to happen when they find out?_

"It'll be okay," Legolas whispered, taking the shaking boy in his arms.

"Okay," Azuma mumbled into Legolas's chest.

Legolas and Azuma weren't watching as Elena started to unbutton Kisra's bloody shirt.

Azuma felt his face go white when he heard a small gasp of surprise.

Hearing the gasp, Legolas looked up, "what's wrong, Miss Elena?"

Elena turned toward Legolas, looking down at Azuma. "Was this why you were so scared?"

A muffled "Uh huh," could be heard.

"What," Legolas asked, looking down at the boy he was hugging, then to Elena?

Elena moved away from the cot, so Legolas could see the girl laying on it.

Legolas was just as surprised as Elena was. "It's a girl."

Elena laughed, "nothing gets by you, huh Legolas," she teased.

"My twin sister," Azuma said, letting go of Legolas. "We switched places."

"You mean..." Legolas started.

"Yes, although I had no say in the matter. She sort of knocked me out," he pointed to his head, "that's why I have this bump."

Elena started to tend to Kisra's injured arm, while she listened to Azuma.

"When I woke up, I found a pile of her hair," he pulled her hair out of his pocket. "She cut it off so she could look like me."

"I'm such a wimp, and she's really brave. She didn't want to see me get hurt so she risked her own life."

"That's some girl," Legolas muttered, awed at the girls selfless acts.

"She's the only person I have," Azuma sniffed, "you wont take her away, will you?"

"Take her away," Legolas said, looking confused.

"To punish her. They said girls couldn't be in the battle. She disobeyed the king's orders."

"Oh," Legolas smiled at the boy, "she wont be punished."

With a look of relief, Azuma smiled, "oh, thank goodness."

"Boys," Elena spoke, "she's healed." Elena buttoned up the girls shirt, and moved aside so Azuma could be at her side.

Azuma looked down at his sister, and brushed the hair out of her eyes, "hi Kisra."

At hearing Azuma's voice, Kisra slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but it did not take long for her to realize who was standing over her.

"Azuma," she weakly called, raising her hand and touching his face. She blinked her eyes, and a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm here, Kisra."

"You're alive...I was afraid..."

"What, you were the one in the battle," Azuma said, with a chuckle.

"I know, but..."

"Shh, It's okay. I'm okay." Azuma ran his fingers in Kisra's now short hair.

Groaning Kisra set up. "I love you Azuma."

Azuma smiled, "I love you too Kisra," he told her pulling his sister in a gentle hug.

Kisra smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ewww," Azuma teased, "girl germs."

"Ha ha, Azuma," Kisra said laughing. Azuma laughed to, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "Ewww, boy germs."

Both started to laugh.

"Um," Elena said, clearing her throat. "Since you two are better now, let go see if we can find some of your relatives."

Both kids turned to the female elf and their faces clouded. "We're alone," Kisra whispered.

"Orcs ransacked out village killing our family," Azuma added.

Both elves felt sorry when they heard this. What a awful thing to happen.

_They can't be left alone, what with the war that's going on, _Elena thought looking at the twins. She smiled, "You two can stay with me. If you want." _It's the least I can do...those poor kids._

The two brightened when they heard this. "You mean it," Azuma asked?

Elena smiled, "Of course."

"Goody," Kisra happily spoke, smiling at the lady elf.

Legolas turned to Elena and spoke to her in elfin for a few minutes. Elena nodded, and Legolas smiled, turning to the twins. "You two are lucky. She's a really good person." Legolas bid the three farewell, then left to attend to his duties.

"What's he say," Azuma asked?

"He asked me if I was really sure that I wanted to adopt you two."

"And you are?"

"Yup."

Azuma and Kisra smiled. They would soon be a family again. There mom and dad could never be replaced, and they'd always miss them, but Azuma and Kisra felt very happy and safe at the moment. Elena went to her children to be and pulled them both into a warm hug.

* * *

Weeks passed and Elena was back in Rivendale with her her now adopted twins. She set on her porch and smiled as she watched them run and play with the younger elves. Kisra's longer hair whipping around her as she chased her brother and elves they had befriended. 

"Be careful," she called to them.

"We will, mom," they called back.

Elena smiled. She liked that term.

**FIN**

**A/N I hoped you all like this. Please review.**


End file.
